You Taste Just Like A Strawberry
by The Maad Hatter
Summary: When the new girl, Kaki, starts pushing Ichigo's buttons he finds it hard not to like her... but whats with the other orange haired guy?
1. So Your A Strawberry?

[[You Taste Just Like A Starwberry]]

[[Ichigo Kurosaki]]

"Angely i demony kruzhili nado mnoj

Razbivali ternii i zvyozdnye puti* Ne

znaet schast'ya tol'ko tot,

Kto ego zova ponyat' ne smog...  
I am Calling Calling now,

Spirits rise and falling

Soboj ostat'sya dol'she...

Calling Calling,

in the depth of longing

Soboj ostat'sya dol'she...

Stand alone... Where was life when it had a meaning... Stand alone... Nothing's real anymore and...

...Beskonechnyj beg... Poka zhiva ya mogu starat'sya na letu ne upast', Ne razuchit'sya mechtat'...lyubit'... ...Beskonechnyj beg...

Calling Calling,

For the place of knowing

There's more that what can be linked

Calling Calling,

Never will I look away For what life has left for me

Yearning Yearning,

for what's left of loving  
Soboj ostat'sya dol'she...

Calling Calling now,

Spirits rise and falling

Soboj ostat'sya dol'she...

Calling Calling,

in the depth of longing

Soboj ostat'sya dol'she..."

I finished singing... It was the only thing I could remember as a child was a song that I had heard once before...

Whistles and Claps were heard throughout the club. It was so loud it pounded in your ears and echoed into the empty streets outside. It was 10:30 on a cold winters night and it was snowing outside. Name? My names Kaki, just Kaki. Who am I? An orphaned Human. I was abandoned as a child on the doorstep of a foster home, No one knew where I came from... Or who I was. The only thing that was given to me before my abandonation was my name on a slip of paper tucked inside my baby blanket.

I smiled weakly and walked off backstage to change and collect my stuff. I started working at The Zoo recently as a night job for extra cash when my Foster Mother couldn't supply any.

I walked into my change room and looked at myself in the mirror for a few moments. My Honey Blonde, blacktipped messy layered hair fell at shoulder length. My Brown eyes matched my lightly tanned skin and my right sided fringe hung stylishly over my right eye, and a few freackles lined under my eyes and over my nose. I was wearing a Dark Blue fitted t-shirt with a 3/4 sleeved t-shirt underneath, Black baggy pants, Black sk8er shoes, Black weaved chocker and a few Silver braclets on my left arm.

I gathered my stuff and left the club walking home and fell asleep.

.::Next Morning::...

*beep beep beep bee-* *smack*  
"Stupid Alarm Clock" I grumbled as I rolled out of bed. I looked around my room, Some boxes were still unpacked. Oh... did I mention that my Foster Mother and I had moved? No? Oh well you know now. I shuffled my way into our bathroom and had a quick shower, and unsurprisingly came out smelling like Fresh Air and Dragon's Blood. About the Dragon's Blood? Thats just the smell of my perfume and I recomend it to anyone.

I dressed in the school uniform with Black tights underneath and observed myself in the mirror, Kind of like that scene in The Princess Diaries. I laughed at myself before gathering my stuff in my bag and heading downstairs for Breakfast.

"Good Morning Kaki, Have a good sleep?" My foster mother, Kikiyo asked. I nodded while holding a piece of Toast in my mouth and grinning. I looked at my watch... I blinked at it for a few seconds "OH NO, I'M GOING TO BE LATE" I yelled in alarm as I scooped up my bag and finished my toast and rushing out the door. "Have a Good First Day, Sweetie" My mother yelled as I ran out the front door "I WILL!" I called back.

*Pant Pant Pant*  
"Must get to office, Need Timetable." I encouraged myself as I edged towards the door labeled **'Office'**. I finally reached the office and walked in, now fully recovered from my 200 metre dash. I went over to the lady at the front desk and told her I'm a new student. "Name please" She asked in a very 'I-don't-wanna-be-here' tone, "Kaki, Kaki Suichi " I replied. Yeah I know I said I don't have a last name but doesn't mean I can't use my Foster Mother's Last Name, I mean Technically I am her Daughter by LAW. "Here you go, Have a nice day." She said while handing me my TimeTable, I smiled weakly and wandered around the school looking for my Classroom...

And I found it.

"Class… We have another new student today and I hope you make her feel welcome." The teacher introduced me to the class before I was inspected briefly and then forgotten of. I rolled my eyes mentally and sat down at an empty desk and pulled out my favourite set of cards. I loved playing card tricks, I can do the whole BlackJack dealer thing… with the whole flicking of the cards. It's wicked! I began doing all my tricks just to amuse myself until a shadow was cast over me by a figure to my left. I was sitting in one of the middle seats and the window was on the left side of the room… and just as I was getting warm. I looked up at the figure with a solemn expression, he was as tall as I was (5'6) and had brown under-ear length hair. I thought he was a complete loser and I guess as was right judging by what he asked me. "Hi I'm Keigo ,What's a pretty little thing like you doing sitting all alone?". Now that earned him an instant glare from me, I jerked my thumb over my shoulder, "Beat it Playa wannabe" I ordered. Now you know that sort of look you do when you really want something and are trying to convince the person to let you have it.. what is it? Oh that's right, Puppy Eyes… yeah, well… he tried it on me. In my opinion (which isn't very nice) I considered A) punching the guy in the jaw and throwing him out the window or B) tell him that if he knows what's good for him then he'll leave me alone… Choices… Why are there so many good choices. "Take a hike if you know whats good for you" obviously I chose B… but if problem persists… Seek Doctor's Advice. "ARGH" He yelped as I punched him in the jaw. Hehe, Problem persisted. I went back to playing with my cards as an Orange haired Guy came into view, shaking his head with an amused smirk on his face. I scoffed mentally and put my cards away as 3 girls approached me. "Hi, my names Orihime…" An Orange-Red haired girl introduced herself… "This is Tatski" pointing to a raven haired girl with a boyish hairstyle… wicked, shes a Tomboy. "And Rukia" She said pointing to another raven haired girl, although she seemed more bossy and a lot less tomboyish, I sort of felt a little weird around her for some reason. She looked at me really intently, as if she was sussing me out. It kind of scared me, I managed to tear my attention away from her to catch Orihimes's question. "So what's your name?" I smiled politely… I could tell the Playa wannabe and the Carrot-top boys from before were listening closely for the answer. "Suichi, Kaki Suichi" I said, giving her the peace sign. Orihime laughed at my childish grin and peaced out with me, earning a few freaked out looks, I laughed a little as Orihime and I tried to high five each other but ended up missing by a long shot. "Ok… lets not try that again for a while, k?" I advised, Orihime quickly agreeing with me and dragged me over to Carrot-top. "Kaki, I'd like you to meet Ichigo Kurosaki" I surveyed the Carrot-top more closely before grinning happily and extending my hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you, Ichigo. Hey… Doesn't Ichigo mean Strawberry?" I asked, He shook my hand but as soon as I mentioned Strawberry… it was an entirely different story. "Hey! Don't start calling me Strawberry from now on, got it?!" he yelled… I giggled and grinned at him. "But also, Ichi means One and Go means Gaurdian. So If I call you Ichi from now on.. I'd be calling you One… but your right, One Gaurdian suits you better" I said, giggling. Ichigo looked surprised by what I said and had a smug smile on his face. "So Ichi, what's been happening?" I joked, he rolled his eyes and walked away to a group of boys I assumed was his friends.


	2. The Mystery Carrot Arrives!

**.::Lunch Time::.**

"Hey Kaki, are you going to join us for lunch?" Orihime asked, it was lunchtime already and I was about to go exploring. "No thanks, I was going to go exploring the school" I replied, declining her offer and began out the door only to collide with someone walking in. I looked up, "Oh, Hey Ichigo!" I said and waved happily. He greeted back in an annoyed way and helped me off the floor, "What are you rushing out the door for?" I just ignored his question and began walking out the door again before Ichigo followed me out. "Hello, I asked you a question" I rolled me eyes, "Ichigo, I'm going to go exploring k? You can come if you want" I replied quickly as I passed Ichigo, only to have him walk beside me. "Sure, I guess. Orihime and Tatski would make me do something with you sooner or later so might aswell get started" He said, I nodded and laughed before feeling a vibration near my collarbone. I had hid my Mobile under my bra strap in my t-shirt… I totally had forgotten it was there. I looked around quickly before grabbing Ichigo's hand and running to a secluded area, before Ichigo could say a word I pulled out my phone and answered it… guess who? "Kyo? Why are you ringing me during school?" I questioned my best friend. Kyo Sohma was much like Ichigo… the Orange hair, aggressive attitude, willing to fight but with a couple of small differences, Kyo yells a whole hell of a lot and has the worst people skills of all time. "That damned Rat is driving me crazy, I'm moving in with you! I have to get out of this hell hole!" it echoed through the whole hallway, yes… he has a very loud voice. I laughed and glanced at Ichigo who looked pretty bored. "Sorry Ichigo, Kyo is a good friend of mine… and his cousin drives him crazy" I finished off with a laugh. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Ichigo? Who the hell is Ichigo?" I ignored his question and asked if he would like to talk with Ichigo. He agreed and I shoved the mobile into his hands before rubbing my temples… when I get home I'm gonna have to tell mum that Kyo decided to live with us afterall. "Kyo?" Ichigo questioned, I could hear Kyo questioning Ichigo's name. "What's Up?" Ichigo said casually, and kyo proceeded to tell Ichigo about his annoying cousin, Yuki Sohma. I laughed as Ichigo and Kyo told each other about who they'd like to pound the living day lights out of and gave each other a little fighting tips. I smiled as Ichigo said goodbye and handed me back the phone. "So Kyo, when are you going to arrive? Tomorrow… wicked! I'll sign you up so that you can come to school with me tomorrow, ok?" I laughed at his loud 'YES' and hung up, putting my phone in its hiding place… which earned quite a surprised look from Ichigo, and continued our tour… Kyo being our main topic, what I didn't tell him was that Kyo looked almost exactly like him… Hehe… this'll be funny.

"Hey, where were you two?" Tatsuki asked as soon as Ichigo and I entered the classroom. I explained the whole exploring thing. Ichigo and I ran into a couple of Freshman and decided to freak them out a little, actually it was my idea… Ichigo just helped me 'pretend' they were real. It worked too, poor Freshman Girls… oh well. I sat at my desk which was infront of Ichigo's and watched a piece of scrunched up paper land on my desk, I looked behind quickly and Ichigo motioned for me to open it. I did and read it:

_Hey Kaki,_

_Orihime wants to know if you would like to join us tomorrow to go Ice Skating,_

_So would you?_

I grinned evily and wrote my reply:

_**Yeah, Sure.**_

_**I'll bring Kyo too, it'll give him a chance to get to know everyone and you won't be the only guy, but keep it quiet ok? Kyo gets a little *draws Cookoo Clock* if he's told he has to do something that he didn't even know about.**_

_**Ok?**_

I threw it gently over my shoulder and heard paper crunching as he unfolded it and read… it was shortly followed by a chuckle and then more crunching and I assumed he had put it in his pocket. I looked back quickly and grinned before facign back to the front and copying down note that were on the board.

After class I ran out of homeroom all the way to the front gate, the reason I had stopped at the front gate was that I had another phone call from Kyo, he was getting on the plane right now and would be here by 9:00pm. I hung up then realised that I forgot to sign him up, "SHIT!" I yelled as Orihime and Ichigo approached me, they both gave me a confused look as I gathered my bag and was about to walk off. "Hey Ichigo, Hey Orihime… I've got to go to the office for something… do you want to come with me?" Orihime and Ichigo accepted and ran with me to the office. "Hello, may I help you?" I nodded, and took a few seconds to catch my breath. "I would like to sign my friend up to attend this school… or atleast get the forms to give to him." I said quickly. The Attendant nodded and handed me a few form which I filled out quickly…

I smiled happily as I managed to fill out every question and handed the form back. I did a little jump for joy as we exited the office. "Alright! Kyo is now living with me and now we can do what we did when we were little!" I yelled happily, looking back at Ichigo and Orihime I noticed that they were watching me amused. I ran over to them and dragged them out of the gates and down the street towards the street in which I lived. "I want you guys to meet my mum, ok?" I asked, Orihime's eyes sparkled and nodded happily while Ichigo nodded. I dragged them down Sakura View, to house 261, we arrived infront of an average looking house. It didn't look like much on the outside… but on the inside is a whole different story. I let go of their hands and whistled like a bird, it was a thing mum and I made up to tell each other if they were home or not. I got the usual 'meow' back which singified she was coming. "I'll explain… When one of us calls we whistle like a bird, and when one of us is coming… we meow like a cat… meaning that the cat is coming for the Bird. Get it?" I asked, Orihime and Ichigo nodded. Mum laughed as she exited the house and opened her arms for a hug, I giggled like a little girl and ran into her arms. "Hello kaki… You brought home friends I see" I nodded and dragged Orihime and Ichigo over to my mum and mum hugged Orihime as a greeting, which Orihime greatfully returned. She moved to Ichigo and laughed as he gave her a hug. I dragged all three of them inside the house and into the kitchen. Now the kitchen and the dinning room were both connected so as soon as you walked in the glass dinning table was to your right and the marble top kitchen benches etc. were to your left. I ran quickly over to the cupboard and pulled out microwave popcorn and proceed to put it in the mircowave and watch it pop. Meanwhile.. mum had dragged Ichigo and Orihime into the lounge room and let them choose a movie while mum brought out the snacks. "Hey Mum! I forgot to tell you, Kyo has decided he wants to live with us now, ok?" I yelled from infront of the microwave all the way to the next room where mum was. I heard the packets of chips drop to the floor as she screamed happily, "YES!! He's decided to live with us! Yay!" Mum was always childish… since dad died… which was when I was 6yrs old… mum became more childish since she promised that she was going to comit herself to me… since dad was dead and all. I heard Orihime and Ichigo laughing. A beep sounded from the microwave and I grabbed the hot bag… and since it was really hot I screamed little 'Ow's' as I moved the hot bag between each hand, shaking my free hands as I did so. I grabbed a bowl and poured the hot and buttered popcorn into the plastic bowl, grabbed a bottle of coke and ran into the lounge room. "What are we watching?" I asked, Orihime ran towards me and shoved a movie in my face. "Yay! The Corpse Bride!!" I yelled enthusistically as Orihime slipped the disk into the DVD player, Ichigo sat next to me and since I was in the middle of the couch, mum and Orihime had to sit on my Right while Ichigo sat on my left. He grabbed a handful of popcorn as the movie loaded and started. I poured a couple of glasses and resumed my seat. Then as the first song 'According to Plan' came on so Mum, Orihime and I sung to it… although Ichigo hummed along, it was obvious he had never seen this movie before.

"So… Everyone loving the movie?" I yelled as I went to answer the door. "Yes!" came the unison of 3 voices, I laughed as I opened the door. I gasped when I saw who was on my door step. "Oh my God, KYO!" I yelled as he dropped his bags an envelpoed me in a loving hug. Mum came running around the corner as Kyo released me. Mum smiled widely and gave Kyo a kiss on the cheek careful not to hug the teen. Kyo hadn't really changed much since I last saw him, he still had the same hair cut (Compliments of me), his favourite Blue hoodie (Which was mine, but it was too big… so I gave it to Kyo), His favourite Green Pants and Black t-shirt… And for once he was wearing shoes. His eyes were still a wicked crimson colour (I told Kyo that was one of his best features… in my eyes anyway) and I hated how much taller he was then me… lucky bastard! "Ichigo, Orihime meet Kyo!" I yelled as I ran into the lounge room hand-in-hand with Kyo who was running behind me. Ichigo and Orihime stood up and bowed, Kyo bowed back. I got an annoyed look on my face, 'Is that all they can do? Fikken Bow?!' I thought angrily before wacking them all upside the head, earnign a few groans. "Stop the formalities, we're teenagers… not adults!" I said annoyed, Ichigo and Kyo gave me a glare before shaking hands… Kyo nodded to Orihime, while she waved and greeted him. Yeah, Kyo was a little edgy around pretty girls… except when he first met me I was all beat up and stuff… so yeah. "We going to finish the movie or what?!" Orihime and I yelled together, Kyo and Ichigo exchanged glances and sighed in defeat as they sat on the couch.


	3. Thnks Fr The Mmrys

Orihime and Ichigo went home near the end of the movie… while Kyo and I watched the rest of it. We didn't really get to bed, cause we fell asleep on the couch… hehe… although, I kicked Kyo off in the middle of the night. So now he's grumpy that he didn't get enough sleep last night, must make sure he doesn't get pissed off today. "Come on, Kyo" I said quietly as he lagged behind for the 5th time… once more and I'm gonna… He lagged behind again. "That's it" I said, I grabbed Kyo's Left arm and slung it around my shoulder and grabbed his hip with my Right hand and helped him along, with a bit of protesting on his behalf and guess who was threatening to send a certain someone back to live with their cousin… Hehe. Kyo was falling asleep on my shoulder as I dragged him through the school gates and into our classroom. Ichigo and Orihime were sitting around the Keigo's desk. I groaned as I lowered Kyo on the desk everyone had crowded around and sat with his head laying on my lap… he was stretched across 2 desks and his head on my lap. "Ah… Kaki, why won't you ever let me rest on you?" Keigo said shifting himself further towards me. Kyo's eyes snapped open and he hit the pervert, "You Sick Bastard!" He yelled as he pounded the pervert into the floor, Ichigo and I sweatdropping while everyone else was trying to get Kyo off of him… Chad was the only one that succeed. "Next time you try to crack onto her… I'll kick your ass!" Kyo yelled before sitting next to me, slinging his arms over my shoulders and falling asleep on my left shoulder. All the while I was chuckling… quietly. "He scares me…" Orihime mumbled, Kyo cracked his eye open a little and glared before closing his eyes. That peacful look crossed his face, I realised that he was now actually asleep. I shook Kyo awake for the start of the lesson, with a lot of protesting.

"You and Kyo joining us for lunch?" Orihime asked as she, Rukia, Tatski, Ichigo and Keigo headed over to the usual shaded area they sit under. I shook my head, "I promised Kyo that we'd spend lunch together, Sorry Guys" I said, everyone looked a little disappointed. I gave them all a wave and a grin as Kyo started heading towards the stairs, leading to the roof. Kyo then got to the highest place possible, but the safest place for me to move freely so I wouldn't fall off the edge of the building. "So… Tell anyone?" He asked, I rolled my eyes. "No Kyo, I told everyone such an obserd thing such as… My best friend Kyo Sohma changes into a cat whenever he's hugged by the opposite sex… Oh and did I forget to mention that some other members of his family turn into the 12 animals of the chinese Zodiac when they are also hugged by the opposite sex…" I said sarcasticly. Kyo smiled slightly, before sitting up from his lying down position. "Kyo… You remember the first time we met?" Kyo looked at me surprised, I never really mentioned the day we met in a long time… I never mentioned how I met Kyo to anyone, when ever they'd ask I would avoid the subject or ignore the question. "Yeah, I remember it very well"

[[Flash Back]]

_I had known Kyo and the others for awhile, since I used to work at the Sohma house in School Holidays for extra money. Kyo, Yuki and Hatsuharu used to train where I worked, I'd never really talked to them especially Kyo. I remember that day like it was yesterday…_

_I heard hurried footsteps outside the Dojo and sounds of raised voices, I stopped cleaning the windows to see Akito slam the door open and look around the dojo, his eyes landed on Kyo. His face got an angry look and he charged towards Kyo and slammed him into the ground… face first. I covered my mouth in horror as Akito picked Kyo up again and threw him into the wall at the back of the Dojo… No one helped him, not even the 2 older men that had followed Akito into the Dojo and portested against him doing what he has done. Akito advanced slowly towards Kyo who was beaten up and bleeding, I couldn't just sit by and watch him be abused like this. "No!" I screamed as I ran infront of Kyo and stood in a protective stance. I had been to this Dojo enough times to learn a thing or two. Akito glared at me and slapped me across the face, I bit back a yelp and stood my ground as my head returned to its normal position. I glared at Akito and muttered, "Leave Him ALONE!" I yelled. Akito laughed and decided that Kyo wasn't any fun anymore and started abusing me, as I was thrown across the room Yuki and Haru helped Kyo up and watched me in horror. I took quite a beating, not screaming once until Akito had finished with me and retreated to another place. That's when everyone aproached me, "You idiot" Kyo yelled at me "You should have let me take the beating, atleast I could stand the pain more" I stared for a second at the glaring Orange head and smiled widely at him and laughed lightly. Earning a confused look from Kyo… but I guess Haru and Yuki were smarter and laughed with me, even though Kyo doesn't know me, yet, he still has the urge to protect anyone who has the guts to stand up for them… he just has problems showing his feelings._

[[End of Flashback]]

"That has got to be the most perfect way we met, I think." I said, earning a confused look from Kyo… both him and Ichigo have got to grow a brain. "I mean… think about it. If you and I had met through friends do you think we would be as close as we are now? I don't think so… 'cause you would have thought of me as another friend.. and not really know what I was like, if I could understand why you were such a yeller… or why you said things the way you did." I explained, Kyo's eyes widened slightly before he smiled and pulled me into a hug. I never really explained how he could only hug me, I never really knew myself… but I hope to find out one day. I smiled slightly and closed my eyes as I enjoyed the hug… I was the only special person to experience the hug of Kyo Sohma, and it was wonderful. Now when I say it was wonderful… it doesn't mean I love Kyo in a Lover's sort of way… I love him as a real close friend and enjoy his company more then most would. He's my protector and comforter and I'm his…

**.::At Home::.**

"Hey! No fair! You're a Cat!" I yelled towards Kyo as he transformed, courtesy of my mother. Mum was very excpeting when it came to strange things, as long as they didn't try to kill her… then they were in her good books and Kyo was top of the list. Kyo laughed evily as he sprinted out the door. "Stupid Cat Boy! Get Back Here!" I screamed after him, the sun was setting and Kyo had decided to steal my bag of Donuts and when you steal my donuts… your going to die. He ran down the main street and into another street, I ran after him carrying his clothes in my hands hoping no one would see him change back. I rounded a corner and collided with someone, I looked up and saw an already getting dressed Kyo. I groaned in annoyance but Kyo slapped his hand over my mouth, I looked at him confused but he only motioned for me to be quiet and pointed through the bush we had hid behind to see Ichigo and Rukia, fighting standing with a guy… he had a blue glowing bow and glasses, raven hair and a really lean pysiche. "What the hell?" I asked quietly, Kyo and I exchanged glasses as I listened to their conversation. "That was a stupid risk, you put everyone's lives in danger Uryuu! You Idiot!" Ichigo's words echoed through the street. "Oi! What are you 2 doing in here?!" Kyo and I looked behind us and jumped out from behind the bush we were hiding in… I fogot to mention we jumped into some guys yard. Uh-Oh… The man walked off as Kyo and I regained our composer. I waved slightly, "Uh… Hi Rukia, Ichigo and.. Uh… Uryuu?" I greeted nervously, Kyo just nodded slightly and walked over to the 3. "W-what? You 2 can see me?" Ichigo asked, I got a confused look on my face… "Duh!" I said loudly. Ichigo looked at Rukia who in turn approached me tapped me lightly. "Huh? What was that for?" I asked puzzled. "Hmm… It seems she has strong spirit energy, but it's very well hidden inside her soul… tell me, do your parents have any special abilities you can't explain?" Rukia asked me, I tried several times to speak until eventually Kyo spoke for me. "She doesn't know her parents… she was adopted" Kyo said, I gave him a thankful look which he returned with a smile. I looked back to Ichigo and Rukia to see ichigo giving me an apoligetic look, which I instantly looked away from and turned my attention to Rukia. "Why do you even want to know about my family… or my abilities? And spirit energy? I know I can do things most people can't but it doesn't mean I have any Spirit Power." Ichigo looked at me surprised and Rukia gave me an interested look. "Look… I've got to go, Mum's going to be worried about Kyo and I" I said hurriedly and started dragging Kyo away with me. Before Rukia, Ichigo or Uryuu could say another word I had dragged Kyo back down the street and into the house, Kyo looked at me confused as I dropped his hand and went quietly up to my room. I was exhausted… I had no idea why but I felt as though someone suddenly sucked all my energy out of me and is taunting me by giving it back bit by bit. I sighed in content as I collapsed on my bed after changing into my Pjs, I opened my eyes and turned on my side to survey the window. The sakura tree we had in our backyard swayed slightly in the breeze… it wasn't a big blossmed Sakura tree but the branches were long enough and high enough to brush the tops of my window frame.

"Kaki? Are you ok?" Kyo asked as he crawled into my bed with me, I blushed lightly… he never really shared a bed with me before. "I'm alright, just piecing together the puzzle of tonight… I guess I'm going to have to ask Ichigo tomorrow about it." I resolved to Kyo and Myself. I felt Kyo nod behind me as I turned over, Kyo grabbed my waist and back… pulling me towards him, I blushed furiously. "Kyo… W-what's u-up with you? W-why are h-holding me s-so close?" I stammered out, Kyo laughed lightly… I could feel his chest vibrate considering the proximity. "I've just never really shared a bed with a girl and got to hold her through out the night, I-I just thought that since you seemed a little in need of comforting I would comfort you during the night… plus I'm about to break my back on that couch if I sleep another nigth on it!" Kyo said… his voice raising a little at the ending statement. I laughed, reminding myself to set up the guest room tomorrow after school. I grabbed the front of Kyo's shirt and kissed his cheek before falling asleep in his arms… Kyo blushed furiously as he untensed himself and drifted slowly off to sleep.


	4. I Kissed, He Told

**.::Next Morning::.**

I groaned as I felt Kyo shake me and quietly call my name for me to get up. I rolled away from his hands and got off the bed. "Wow, I thought it'd be harder" I heard Kyo say behind me, causing me to laugh loudly. I headed towards my closet and chucked Kyo his uniform, we had to share a closet since I hadn't set up the Guest room yet and he had no where to put his clothing. I grabbed my Grey skirt and white shirt, I never wore that annoying school jacket… I hated it… I wasn't the only one that didn't wear it though so I was pretty ok. I grabbed my school shoes an slipped them on before heading over to my dresser. I looked in the mirror and brushed my hair, putting it in a messy high ponytail… with a few layers framing my face. I had unpacked most of my room yesterday and found my box of treasures that I had aquired through the years, I grabbed the Oak carved box and fished through it for my most prized possession. I felt my fingers brush warm smooth metal, I grasped the material and pulled it out of the wooden box. I surveyed my possession for any damage, it was a necklace. A Turqouise Crystal that was cut into the shape of Zunpakto Blade was attached to a Silver made handle embeded with small Diamonds, this Zunpakto hung from a silver and gold link chain. It was made especially for me by my foster father before he died… he said that the Zunpakto on the necklace was his old sword, but he never told me what happened to it. He told me that if I ever needed protecting or feared for myself… I should grasp the necklace and help will come, I've never really put it to the test… and I hope I never will. I clipped it around my neck with the help of Kyo and then grabbed my favourite tye… it was Black with a Japanese Character meaning Love on the bottom, I know… it's only like my 3rd day at school but I used to wear this all the time at my old school. Tying it up loosley under my collar and grabbing my school bag, I headed out the door with Kyo following close behind. "You know, your going to get in trouble for what your wearing" He warned me when we entered the school gates, I scoffed in a 'Duh' manner and ran up to Orihime. "Orihime, High Five" I yelled putting my hand up high, she laughed with me and we attempted our second high five and landed it! "Alright, score one for AIM!" I yelled enthusiastically as Ichigo, Rukia, Tatski and Kyo joined us, "So guys… we still up for the Ice Skating after school today?" I asked. "I am but I don't think Keigo is coming" Ichigo said, after hearing about Keigo not coming I screamed in happiness. "I'm defiantly coming, and Tatski too. What about you Rukia?" Orihime asked, Rukia nodded and informed us that she would be attending with Ichigo. I gave Rukia a curious look which she raised her eyebrow at, I shook my head a laughed loudly. Everyone's attention turned to me as I couldn't stopped laughing, Kyo walked over to me and held my shoulder's… I stopped for 2 seconds before laughing again. "What is so funny?" Ichigo asked annoyed, Kyo sweatdropped, "It's obvious isn't it? She snuck a sugar snack… again" Kyo said just as annoyed as Ichigo. "No I haven't" I yelled, I had stopped laughing so suddenly Kyo jumped 5 feet away, "I was laughing at Rukia. I gave her a look which she returned with raising her eyebrow… it seemed like she was suggesting something, it reminded me of Hatsuharu and I just sort of went through a memory slideshow… It was hilarious" I said. Kyo started yelling when I mentioned Haru, which in turn got him a smack upside the head. "Shut up, Kyo. Haru is wicked… a little mean and perverted when he's Black Haru… but he's still my sweet little Calf." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Black Haru? Sweet Little Calf?" Ichigo questioned, I waved off the question. "You'll meet Kyo's Cousin's soon… I'm inviting them down for my mother's birthday. Maybe I should invite Shigure too… and maybe-" I said but was interuptted. "Hell no are you inviting that Ayame, or that bastard Hitori!" Kyo yelled, I glared at Kyo… everyone watching in interest. "Yes Hitori… Hell no for Ayame, I want Yuki to have a good time… plus Ayame scares me. Akito is a DEFINANT No No… Hiro… yes, cause then Risa will be lonley." I said listing off the people. Kyo growled at the mention of Hiro. "So whose coming?" Ichigo asked, obviously not following the list of people. "Well… Yuki, he's our age. Risa, she and Hiro are friends in Elementary School. Hitori, is a relative and Family Doctor for the Sohma's. Shigure is Kyo's Relative… and Kyo used to live with him, he's so childish. Hatsuharu, or Haru for short, He has Black and White hair and a 2 sided personality… he may not look it but he's a year bellow us… Oh My God… I almost forgot about Momiji… He's a year bellow too, so cute and carefree, Orihime will like him. Hmm… Tohru is going to come too." I said, sending a suggestive look to Kyo about the last person, I knew he like Tohoru. "Please Kyo… Stand them for atleast 5 days… For me" I pleaded, puppy dog eyes and all. Kyo tried hard to resist my gaze but ended up falling for my charms. "Ugh, Fine… but only for 5 days!" He said, I hugged him tightly and ran off to class happily before anyone could say a word.

"Damn" I whispered loudly as I smacked my head on my desk, halfway through class. "Is something wrong Miss Suichi?" Our teacher asked, I groaned mentally. "Sorry Miss, I just remembered something personally important. Please continue." I said. The teacher nodded, satisfied with my answer and turned around. A crumpled piece landed on my desk, I looked up quickly to see if the teacher had noticed the disturbance. 'A disturbance in the Force I sense' I thought to myself quietly before un-crumpling the piece of paper. It was a note from Kyo and Ichigo… Obviously Kyo had passed it to Ichigo to pass to me but Ichigo had added his part:

**Kaki,**

**Sorry about last night… I didn't mean to be all… you know. YOU BETTER NOT BE THINKING OF INVITING KAGURA?! IF YOU DO I'M NOT GOING TO COME!**

**Kyo **

**=^-^=**

I giggled lightly, Kyo always had an extreme way of changing subjects… and being mushy isn't really his thing. Now onto Ichigo's added part:

_**What happened last night between you 2? And I need to talk to you about something at Lunch, so wait up for me.**_

_**Ichigo**_

I looked back at the two and saw them looking at me and waiting for my reply to each of their questions. I nodded while rolling my eyes, flashing my smile before grabbing a new sheet of lined paper, ripping it up into 2 pieces:

_**Ichigo,**_

_**Nothing happened… things just got emotional after the whole… you know… thing about my family and he spent the night with me is all… nothing you need to worry about… and by spend the night, I don't mean that we're together. And I'll wait up for you. **_

_**Kaki xoxoxo**_

When I was satisfied with my answer I crumpled it up and threw it gently over my shoulder to Ichigo and tuned myself out as I wrote the 2nd note.

_**Kyo,**_

_**Its ok about last night, I needed comforting anyways. And I won't be at Lunch, I've got a few things to discuss with Ichigo, K? Anyways that's why I said Damn earlier, I forgot about kagura… I was going to invite her but thought… be to violent. It'd be best and in everyone's interest if she didn't come aye? Although Tohru will be a little disappointed, but oh well… it's my mum's birthday, I'm not going to have it be some brawl and everyone not having fun. **_

_**Kaki xoxoxox**_

I smirked to myself, crumpled up the paper then to careful aim as I threw the ball of paper to Kyo, who caught it. As he did I clasped my hands together as I shook them in the air. I giggled softly to myself as I settled down to the rest of the lesson.

"Kaki, come on" Ichigo says as he leaves the classroom. I nod and follow him down the hall and to the school roof, I forced Kyo to go downstairs with the others while I talked with Ichigo. "So… Ichigo what did you want to talk about?" I asked as I sat down leaning against and air vent. Ichigo stared at me for a few moments before seating himself next to me, we were pretty high up so it wasn't to hot on the roof, plus there was a nice cool breeze. "I want to tell you something… you may not believe me, but I need to tell you so you know exactly what happens around here so you don't get hurt." I turned so serious so suddenly Ichigo had trouble finding his words to start his explanation. "You've heard of Spirits? Well they're all real, There are normal spirits. And then there are evil spirits, called Hollows" He started, I shivered noticably at the word Hollow. I had no idea why, but it gave me the chills… as though I could feel something with cold icy breath was breathing down my neck. "There are these spirits called Shinigami or Better Known, Soul Reapers that Kill hollows and clense their souls so they can pass over to the soul society. Rukia Kuchiki is a Shinigami… or was, until I accidently took all her powers in order to protect my family. I am now the Substitute Soul Reaper, I could originally see Hollows and Spirits because of my high level of Spiritual Power. Rukia trains me to be a Soul Reaper so I can help Spirits around here and keep Hollows from attacking people close to me. Hollows are evil spirits with White Skull Masks, they feed on souls to fill in their emptiness… they always go after people with high levels of Spirit Energy and only those people can see them. You following me? Any questions?" Ichigo finished. I sat there for a while in silence as I soaked it all up and re worded it all in my mind to sum it up. "So Your taking the place of Rukia as a Soul Reaper to protect Innocent People and Souls from Hollows while Rukia trains you… until, I assume, she gets her powers back. Right?" Ichigo nods and scratches the back of his head. "I can't say I completely believe you until I see it for myself, and I'm not asking you to prove it. I'm just saying, until I actually see any of the things you said… I'm going to keep it in the back of my mind, ok?" I said to Ichigo. He nodded, not the least bit disappointed and I gave him a thumbs up. "So, want to go have lunch now?" He nodded, but before I could finish turning around Ichigo turned me back and stared at me intently. "I'm sorry about Last Night by the way, I didn't know about your adoption thing. Sorry." I shook my head and waved my arms, "It's Ok, Ichigo. You didn't know, and your apoligising… so I respect that." I said, I gave Ichigo a quick kiss on the cheek before heading back downstairs. "H-hey, W-wait up!" He yelled behind me, I laughed and looked back at him. "Wow, your blushing!" I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs so quickly he almost lost his balance countless times within the time span of… 10 seconds. I ran while still holding Ichigo's hand and we burst out of the building and I dragged him to where the other's were sitting. … And Ichigo was still blushing. I dropped his hand and laughed at him. "Hey Ichigo, are you ok? Your face is all red!" Tatski asked loudly, everyone looked from Ichigo to a giggling like crazy me. "Ichigo… Your as red as the Strawberry you are!" I teased, Ichigo got an annoyed look before pointing at me and yelling. "Well if you didn't kiss me I wouldn't have been so embarassed!" He yelled, I stopped laughing and gave him an 'As If' look. I looked over to our group of friends who had gone scaringly quiet, Tatski was grinning and everyone else looked like they were just kissed by a talking/singing fish. "Um… Class is going in, Bye!" I yelled as I ran off to our next class, making sure to keep at a very fast pace so that anyone running after me… wouldn't catch me.


End file.
